


A Happy Family

by LunaMonsoon



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Baby, Child, Daddy 707, Family, Fluff, Gen, Multi, RFA, Saeran being a good uncle, Uncle Saeran, mommy MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMonsoon/pseuds/LunaMonsoon
Summary: ***SPOILERS FOR MYSTIC MESSENGER 707 ROUTE, AFTER STORY AND SECRET ENDINGS 1 & 2!!!***MC and Saeyoung have a kid and Saeran is a good uncle! ^.^ This is basically just a ton of oneshots, involving the same kid with the three (and maybe the rest of the RFA?), and has no real timeline. I don't own Mystic Messenger. All rights go to Cheritz. All I own are my OC(s) and the plot. **May contain mild swearing**





	1. Chapter 1

They know he hates the hospital, but his brother still insisted that he comes with the rest of the RFA to see...what exactly is that...? Saeran stares blankly down at the...baby...(?) in his sister-in-law's arms. He can only assume it's a baby...is that supposed to be human...? He looks over to the rest of the RFA to gauge their reactions.

Jumin looks stone-cold and emotionless as always...

Yoosung is smiling. He can barely even contain his excitement... but the boy is clearly terrified to even touch...it...

Zen looks like he's about to cry...how uselessly emotional.  
And Jaehee...well...she's squealing something about how adorable the bug-looking...person...is.

Saeran takes another look at the crying baby in MC's arms as she passes him...her... (?) To Saeyoung. He still doesn't know how to feel about it. After all, everyone's reactions are so different.

Saeran can't help but smile softly as his stupid brother places his face close to the child, only to get a finger pressed to his glasses.

Everyone around them bombard his brother and his brother's wife with two questions; "can I hold him?" And "what's his name?"

Saeran takes note of MC's laugh as she happily answered the later question.

"His name is Saeran!" MC happily announced.

It takes a moment for those words to sink in...they named their child...after him...? But why? And with that, Saeyoung happily walks (more like bounced) over to his twin.

"Would you like to hold him?" Saeyoung asks. The younger twin looks around the room.

Silence.

Why is everyone watching him so quietly. His eyes return to the 'bundle of joy' held tightly in the hyper hacker's arms, before he met the golden eyes of his brother.

"No." Saeran states rather coldly.

"C'mon!" The new father insists...

And insists...

And insists...

Saeran sighs in defeat and sticks his arms out to hold the child. He feels mildly concerned he's going to drop the...younger Saeran. Of course his concern doesn't slip past his brother, who takes the child back and instructs the the new uncle to sit down.

Once seated, Saeyoung hands little Saeran back over to him, followed by adjusting the younger twin's arms to hold the baby properly.

Saeran simply stares blankly at the newborn in his arms. His lips twitch upward slightly...this little alien thing...can be kinda cute...Okay...he supposes he can understand what everyone's been saying. His green eyes soften slightly as he starts to gently bounce his nephew up and down. Saeran's smile becomes slightly wider when the child stops crying. He doesn't need to look up to know that everyone (aside from Jumin) is cooing...or that his brother just took about 50 pictures...causing the child to cry again.

Damn it, Saeyoung!


	2. Monster!

Those two left the house and asked Saeran to watch the kid...God...He could only imagine what the two must be doing to leave the kid tere. The younger twin shuddered at the thought. His green eyes wandered to the three year old running around the room with his arms stretched wide. Saeran could only assume the kid was 'being an airplane.' The younger Saran ran past his uncle, who cringed when the toddler tripped and fell flat on his face...

How the kid just got up and started running again, completely unphased, was beyond him... Saeran was pulled from his thoughts when his nephew stopped in his tracks and turned.

"Chase me!" Little Saeran announced excitedly. The redhead's face paled...Why...? Why him...?  
With a sigh, the man complied, running towards the kid. A scream was heard before the toddler ran as fast as he could into the kitchen. Green eyes widened. Damn...That kid is surprisingly fast.

The younger twin entered the kitchen not long after the tiny brunette only to see him gone...Did this turn into hide-and-seek? He guessed so...With an irritated groan, the man opened the pantry to start his search for his nephew. As he peered into it, scanning every shelf, a cabinet quietly opened and closed. A small figure sneaked up behind him and...

"RAWR!" Saeran jumped as the spawn of Satan giggled and ran again. After getting his heartbeat back under control, The redhead chased the toddler once again.

Saeran was trying to find the child when he heard a scream from the living room.

"Found you..." He whispered to himself, as he left to find the toddler. before he even entered the living room he saw a blur a brown running straight towards him. Little Saeran buried his face into Saeran's legs, crying...

"There's a monster!!" He cried. Confused, Saeran picked the shaking child up and rounded the corner. He started laughing. Harder than he's laughed in a long time.

He just couldn't help it...

In the living room stood Vanderwood...with quite an irritated face...

"I'm not a monster!" They scolded the kid.

"That's not what daddy says!" The child countered. Of course his brother would teach the toddler that...And as much as Saeran hated to admit it, he found it absolutely hilarious. Vanderwood on the other hand was steaming.

"I'm gonna kill him!" They shouted to nobody in particular. Little Saeran refused to leave his uncle's arms as he glared daggers at them. At that moment, the door opened again, with Saeyoung and MC walking in. Saeyoung smirked.

"Hey, Vand-" The ex-hacker started but was quickly interrupted.

"Run daddy! The monster is gonna get you!!" Saeyoung visibly paled and ran faster than lightning, with Vanderwood hot on his tail. MC giggled, and walked over to Saeran, taking the toddler into her own arms.

"Will daddy be okay!?" Little Saeran asked with obvious concern as MC let out another...slightly evil giggle.

"Let's have lunch..." She said, carrying her son into the kitchen, ignoring the question.


End file.
